Falling under
by lena rosa cullen
Summary: Bella's past haunts her. She is basically sleepwalking for two years. She is dealing with grief, loss and pain. Edward wants her, needs to help her. Will she open up or is she too afraid to deal with loss again? AH Rated M.


**Hello! I know that I have another story going on, but I had this sudden inspiration last night. I needed to write this. Please tell me what you think! Oh and I will upload a chapter for my "And they lived happily ever after" during the week. Enjoy;)**

BPOV

Fuck. Just fuck. I hate my life.

I really do. If it weren't for my mother I would have commited a fucking suicide years ago. But no. I can't do this to her. I can't make her loose another child. I'm her last one.

My day was pretty horrible. But that wasn't big news. Woke up with a headache, same old shitty classes at the NYU, boring day at the job. But I shouldn't complain. I should have gotten used to it to this point.

Rose, my roomate and best friend insisted that we go out tonight, to have some fun. Her words, not mine. She said that I needed to get laid because I'm being too moody for her taste these days. She should have known better. It wasn't something out of normal. I was being my usual brooding self.

Sometimes I wonder why Rose even bothers. Everyone else would have run away from me. They _always_ run away from me. I was used to it, really. And it stop bothered me a lot of time ago. Kind of.

I told her about what I was thinking once. She just laughed unamused, a sad laugh. She told me that I didn't see myself clearly. I disagreed. She should just leave me in my grief and pain, like everyone else. Even mom stoped trying.

Rosalie is beautiful. And fierce and witty and smart. Really stubborn too. And very protective over me. I didn't need protection, but for some strange reason I liked it. She cared about me and I couldn't hope for more.

I appreciated what she did for me. I've never had friends before Rose. I was a lonely kid. So when I moved to our dorm, I thought she would just leave me alone. Well, she didn't. I tried to ignore her but she wouldn't have any of that crap. For some reason she was intruiged by the depressed, awkward girl who screamed bloody murder in her sleep due to nightmers. In the end I gave in. I opened up a little and she helped me a lot. She gave a shit about me. And I loved that. I loved her.

"Com'on Bells we gotta make you beautiful for tonight." she said in a sing-song voice, coming to my room and pulling me out of my reverie.

"Yeah Rose, whatever." I rolled my eyes. I was aware that I was pretty and guys were interested in me, but apart from some random one night stands I was off men. No relationship shit. They were only causing problems. And I didn't need more.

"Oh stop moping Bella! I can sense it, we are going to have some serious fun tonight!" she calpped her hands entusiastically. Once again I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. Only for her sake I tried to look... well not happy, but less depressed. I don't smile anymore. A true smile, that is. Only fake ones. I haven't trully smiled for the past two years. But she loved it when I was trying to have fun. She was trully worried about me.

I gave her one of my famous fake smiles and it was her turn to roll her eyes at me. She could see right inside me. Rose knew me too good.

She looked in my closet trying to find something for me to wear. "God I swear Bells, we need to go shopping!" she exclaimed. "Do you own anything other that T-Shirts, ripped jeans and plaid button ups?"

"Umm yeah actually. I've got sweatpants and hoodies too." I said.

"Yeah Miss Smartass I already figured that out. You need something to show off that wicked curves of yours." she huffed.

"It's called fat Rose, not curves." I murmured. Of course she heard me. Sometimes the girl scares the hell out of me.

"Fuck Bella, whan are you going to realise that men are drooling over you body? Even in thise hideous clothes you are wearing." She said shooting me a glare.

"Gee Rose, thanks for the compliment." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Oh! I found something!" she dug some clothes out fo my messy closet. I didn't really care to clean the mess up. I just threw my clothes inside. It wasn't like I needed my jeans or T-Shirts ironed or something.

"That will do. And you will still be comfortable." She threw the clothes she found to me. Hmm I had forgotthen that I had these. But then againd everyday I would just grab what was on the top of the mess and wear it.

It was a pair of ripped denim shorts and a white see trough top. Rose also gave me a black lace bra and matching panties, plus some sandals. It was't too horrible. It was my style actually. "Wear those and I'm going to fix your hair and makeup."

"Yes sir."I saluted and she flipped me off. Well, maybe she doesn't appreciate my sarcasm as much as I thought she did.

I wore the clothes she gave me and she came to fix my hair and make up. She didn't go overboard and for that I was grateful. She kept it light and simple. My dark brown hair were falling in nice waves to my waist and I had some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss on. We were ready to go.

Once in the car my phone rang. I answerd without looking at the caller ID.

"Yeah?" was my polite answer.

"Hello sweetie. It's mom." said the familiar female voice on the phone.

"Hey mom." Rose glanced at me while driving. She knew that I avoided my mother. Don't get me wrong, I love her too much, but I didn't want her to see me in my depressed and sulking state. She had enough shit for a lifetime, maybe even more.

"How are you darling? I haven't heard from you in days." she was worried. I hated it when Renee was worried.

"I was just busy with school mom. Sorry I didn't call you earlier." The truth is that I didn't give a shit about my classes. I was majoring in bussiness and shit, but I couldn't care less. It was daddy's choice. I should be able to take over the family bussiness. His words, not mine. There was no one that could do it after... No. Don't go there Bella.

"Uh huh. I see." Mom was unconvinced. I couldn't blame her though. She knew how much I loathed school. It wasn't my thing. I was a free spirited and talented person with a passion for photography, drawing, music and literature. Well arts in general. But no, going to an art school was not good enough for daddy.

"Anyway when are you going to come for dinner? I have missed you so much sweetheart. Dad too."

I almost snorted. Why would that man miss me was beyond me. He barely tolerated me. Unfortunatelly I coudn't put off the dinner shit forever. So...

"What about nex Friday?" At least I could prepare myself for the torture.

"That would be great sweetie. I'll make your favourite." she sounded excited and I felt guilty for not visiting more often. At least, one of us was happy with that dinners and I was okay with that.

"K, mom, I gotta go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie. Take care" she said and hung up.

Rose looked at me and raised and eyevrow.

"What?" I asked. I was already pissed off for having agreed to that damn dinner.

"You having family dinner?" I rolled my eyes. As if she didn't know.

"Yeah, wanna come?" I gave her my best fake smile.

"Hell no!" she all but shouted. "You know I love you Bells and all, and your mother is a really sweet lady but hell, that father of yours intimidates the fuck out of me." she said and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I looked out of the car window.

About ten minutes later we made it to the bar Rose was talking about. It was called Sunrise. The place looked nice. And pretty popular too.

"Com'on Bee! Lets go inside." she said and dragged me behind her. We found an empty table and Rose went to the bar to take our drinks.

"Isn't it cool?" she asked me while shipping her Cosmo. I always prefered beer.

"Yeah it's good." I wasn't as enthusiastic as Rose but the place was pretty cool. And I could always get drunk.

"You promised me you'll have fun tonight, right?" she asked.

"Yup. I can always drink too much and get drunk. I'm going to have a great night."

Rose rolled her eyes at my logic. "Well if this is all it takes to get you laid..." she said with a smirk.

"I don't need to get laid Rose." I glared at her. She didn't seem intimidated though. There was no way I would admitt that I really needed to get laid. Her smirk grew.

"Look behind you." She said "That dude is eye fucking you. And man, he is hot."

I turned to look behind me, beer in hand. Yeah, he was hot. He was tall, about 6'3'', toned body with lean muscles and a fucking gorgeous face. He man screamed fuck me. His jaw was strong, his cheekbones high, his lips full and pink and he had those eyes. God those eyes were to die for. Sparkling green, with long eyelashes and full of lust. "Yeah, he is hot." I said to Rose without turning to look at her. I was still staring at the Adonins in front of me. I smirked at him and licked my lips. Then I turned to Rosalie.

"Well, he is not my type really. But I would love to have a piece of his friend." she friend was pretty tall, taller than Adonis and too mascular for my taste, but he had a cute baby face.

"Oh God!They are coming here." said Rose.

"Bring it on." I said. The truth to be told, I hadn't had sex in two months. I wouldn't say no to a good fuck with the Adonis guy.

"Hello ladies. Do you want company?" The mascular one said, looking at Rose mostly.

"Yeah, why not?" She replied batting her eyelashes. I was staring at Adonis. He was even more gorgeous than I thought. He was staring back and his smirk was mirroring mine. I was going to have a fucking nice time tonight.

"I'm Emmett and this is my brother Edward." said the big one. Edward nodded at Rose and smiled at me.

"Nice too meet you guys. I'm Rose and this is my best friend Bella." replied Rose.

Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles. "Nice to meet you Bella. The name suits you prfectly if I must say." Usually I would have just rolled my eyes at this, but now I blushed. I freackin' blushed. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Well, nice to meet you too Edward." I said. He looked at the beer bottle I was holding.

"Beer huh? A girl after my own heart." he grinned and his face lit up from the smile.

"Yeah. I don't really like those girly stuff. Beer is way better." I said with a wink.

"I couldn't agree more Bella." I loved the way he said my name. "So how old are you?" He asked me.

"I'm twenty and you?"

"I'm twenty one." he replied. "I haven't seen you around. Is it your first time here?"

"Yeah, Rose found out about the place and she dragged me here."

He laughed. I looked at him. God it should be ilegal for someone to looked that gorgeous.

After my third beer and a bit of chit-chat with Edward I felt bold. So raised my hand to his unruly cooper hair.

He stoped mid sentence and looked at me. I had a smirk plasterd on my face. I leaned closer and whispered at him "Would you care to dance with me Edward?" His scent was awesome. Manly but sweet. Intoxicating.

"Yes Bella. I would love too."

We went to the dance floor and leaving Emmett and Rose making out passionately.

The song was slow and Edward held me tightly to his body. My hands were caressing his broad chest and his hands were gripping my hips. I could feel him getting hard and I started grinding on him.

I heard him groaning. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?" he asked me.

I smirked at him and lowered one hand to touch his hardness. "Mmm Edward _that_ is giving me a pretty good idea." His eyes widened.

"Holy fuck, woman. You're driving me crazy." he gasped feeling my small hand running up and down his hardness. Man, he was big. I couldn't care less that we were on a dance floor with people around, that man was driving me crazy too.

"Shit, Edward. I love it when you talk dirty." I moaned in his ear. I could feel my panties getting soaked. Fuck.

He looked at me and I was scared. His eyes were so filled with lust and need, that I thought that he was going to have his way with me there and then. I grew hotter at the thought.

"Com'on." He said and he took me outside. Hell this is going to be fun! Rose was right after all...

**Please review! Should I continue this story or not? What do you think? **

**Anyway thanks for reading it!:):):)**


End file.
